Modern networks adapters (e.g., Converged Network Adapters (CNAs), etc.) include multiple protocols and are represented by multiple Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) functions while being mapped to a single physical device (the actual adapter). From the operating system perspective, each function appears as a stand alone device, however at the device driver level, each of the functions needs to be able to communicate with each other for proper management and serialization of concurrent and redundant adapter and function firmware (FW), such as in performing FW dumps. FW dumps can have a multitude of scopes and impacts to be taken into account in order to preserve granular availability and serviceability. For example, network interface controller (NIC) functions may share a firmware image while Fibre Channel or Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) functions might not share an image. An RDMA functions firmware dump may include NIC function firmware and can also be a disruptive operation. Any of the functions firmware dump may be disruptive across the entire adapter. Lastly, functions are fully dynamic, in traditional systems, it is difficult or impossible to identify which function running at the adapter will perform a disruptive firmware dump.